


Man's Best Friend(s)

by amosanguis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - Will, BAMF!dogs, Gen, hannibal you don't get to kill anyone today, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is attacked by the killer-of-the-week; the dogs do not like this and do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend(s)

-z-

 

You never even felt the dart in your neck – just saw the world suddenly lurch and then turn completely upside down, there was a flash of light from the lamp you knocked over.

You heard barking and then three of the dogs were suddenly there, licking at your face and whining.

You tried to talk to them, tell them you were alright, but heavy footfalls behind you cut you off.  You barely managed to roll onto your back to see two more dogs were snapping and snarling at the shadow in the doorway you had just fallen through.

“Get the fuck out of here, mutts,” the voice was deep and angry and you heard the  _click_  of a hammer being cocked.

You tried to sit up, tried to fight, but you couldn’t. 

And before a shot could be fired, Winston ran in from another room, from behind the man with the gun.  He never barked, never growled, just leapt up and sank his teeth into the man’s neck.  And as they fell forward, Winston shook his head savagely back and forth.

As soon as the man was down – all of the dogs were on him.

 

-x-

 

Jack told you later that since Winston had killed the man, he had to put down.

You had punched him in the face and when Dr. Lecter restrained you, you used your next best weapon: your words.  You  _savaged_  Jack with them, tearing him apart just as your dogs did to the man who came to kill you.

And afterwards, when Hannibal was finally able to pull you from the room, you jerked out of his grip – just to be pulled back into it and slammed against the wall.

“Easy, Will,” Hannibal said, his words quiet as he used his entire body to keep you pinned.

You opened your mouth to start yelling at him, but Hannibal quickly covered it with his hand.

“I know you’re angry,” he said as he leaned in closer, you saw a flash of  _something_  in his eyes and from this angle – they looked almost red, “but I will take none of your abuse.  Are we clear?”

You closed your eyes against Hannibal’s proximity, against the red you saw there, and tried to slow your breathing.  You nodded and Hannibal slowly stepped back.

“Good,” Hannibal straightened his suit jacket before he gestured for you to follow him.  “Now, come with me – I know where they are keeping Winston.”

“Of course you do,” you said as you followed.

Hannibal shot a stern look over his shoulder; you answered with a quick upturn of the corner of your lips – it was the best apology he was going to get. 

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
